


clue: four letters, 'is a many splendored thing'

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Glasses, Humor, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Crosswords?  What are you, sixty?”</p><p>“They stimulate brain activity, Danno.  You ought to try it sometime.”</p><p>Steve doesn’t even look up from his newspaper, half-chewed pen resting at the corner of his mouth in an entirely too distracting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clue: four letters, 'is a many splendored thing'

**Author's Note:**

> So this all came about because I made [this post](http://brokendaisychains.tumblr.com/post/5213940973/now-i-want-a-fic-where-steve-has-to-get-reading) on tumblr, and theellibu said I had to write it. So I did. Big love and thanks to theellibu, delicatale and sirona for cheerleading and prodding me along!

Mondays are generally dedicated to paperwork at 5-0 headquarters, because Danny likes to ease his way into the week if he can, and sitting behind a desk is a much better way of doing said easing compared to, say, launching off a four-storey building or driving up sheer cliffs in pursuit of bad guys. No, paperwork and the odd game of Solitaire on his computer are a much better way to start his week.

It also means he gets to keep Steve in weekend mode for a few hours longer, which he knows Chin and Kono are also thankful for. Steve in weekend mode walks a little looser, doesn’t salute when you accidentally call him ‘sir’, and is happy to spend his day sitting in his office, talking to people on the phone and polishing his guns or playing with his toy boats, without needing to tear off with nothing but a backpack full of C-4 for back up.

And then he gets hooked on crosswords.

“Crosswords? What are you, sixty?”

“They stimulate brain activity, Danno. You ought to try it sometime.”

Steve doesn’t even look up from his newspaper, half-chewed pen resting at the corner of his mouth in an entirely too distracting way. Danny snorts, turning to leave Steve’s office and talking over his shoulder.

“You’re a funny guy, McGarrett, anyone ever tell you that before?”

“Mm-hmm.”

**

Tuesdays normally mark the start of trouble, not least because Steve is no longer in weekend mode and the slightest hint of danger on the island leads to explosions and paperwork that Danny doesn’t have time to do because he’s got suspects to question, car crashes to narrowly avoid, hostage situations and God knows what else. This is why it all gets done on Mondays.

This Tuesday, however, is strangely, eerily quiet. There is no call to tell them a terrorist has just set fire to Kamekona’s shave ice stand, there is no urgent message from the Governor to ask them to escort a diplomat from the airport, there’s nothing but the hum of strip lighting and the clicking of keyboards when Danny steps out of his office to look around.

He sees Kono in her office, probably watching surf videos on YouTube; Chin is in his own office, surrounded by wire and soldering irons and bits of electronics that Danny doesn’t want to even contemplate. He stops when he gets to Steve’s office, blinking a few times to make sure he’s not seeing things.

Because while it’s become custom to see Steve sitting on the couch in his office, one leg resting on the opposite knee, pen in his mouth, frowning down at a newspaper or an actual book of crossword puzzles, it is a little more out of the ordinary to see Steve doing all this whilst wearing black, heavy rimmed glasses.

Danny grins to himself as he strides over and leans in Steve’s doorway, one arm braced on the frame while he uses the other to gesture towards Steve.

“Are you trying to look intellectual or something, babe?”

Steve looks up, pushing the glasses up off his nose and resting them on top of his head. He blinks just like Danny’s father had when he first got reading glasses and hadn’t learned to adjust his eyes when he took them off.

“First, the crosswords, now the reading glasses. Admit it. You’re not in the Reserves; you’re retired and of retirement age. They gave you some youth serum in SEAL school so you don’t look it. Apart from those greys you think you can dye out.”

Steve blinks again then goes back to his crossword, pulling his glasses back down over his eyes.

“Classified information, Danno. And I don’t dye my hair.”

“I am a detective. I have also spent enough nights at your house to see the bottles in the trash in your bathroom.”

“Yeah, well, see if you spend any more.”

Danny grins wider, pushing off from the doorframe and heading back to his own office.

“You can’t resist me.”

**

Wednesday and Thursday are usually taken up with the fallout from whatever batshit insanity rains down on Tuesday, but apparently the entire criminal underbelly of Hawaii has taken a vacation this week, which means that by Thursday afternoon, Danny has been reduced to office golf while Kono is offering arm wrestling matches to whoever walks past her door.

“Hey, Danny? Will you come here a second?”

Danny whips his head around towards the sound of Steve’s voice, shouldering his golf club as he straightens and makes his way to Steve’s office.

“You rang?”

“Four letter word. Clue is ‘lump – beefcake’.”

“Is this a joke?”

Steve is smirking when he looks up which tells Danny all he needs to know.

“Need I remind you that I am currently holding a golf club, Steven? And while the fact that you are wearing those glasses that, honestly? Make you look like the biggest dork who ever pulled on a pair of cargo pants, means that I will not connect said golf club to your face, there is a nice little boat on your shelf over there that I would take no small amount of pleasure in pummelling.”

“The answer is ‘hunk’, by the way. It was a compliment. I was paying you a compliment, Danno. You remember those? It’s where you say something _nice_ about the person you’re sleeping with.”

Danny snorts, bringing the club down and practicing his swing while Steve talks.

“I paid you enough compliments last night, babe. I don’t curse like that for anyone, you know.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Was that all, then? You dragged me in here for a coded crossword compliment? How much money exactly did the taxpayers, myself included, spend on your training?”

“Don’t ask, don’t tell.”

Danny can’t help the bark of laughter he lets out, shaking his head as he leaves Steve’s office again.

“Real funny, McGarrett. Real funny.”

**

Friday night means beers and pizza on Steve’s beach. In a usual week it would also involve an informal debrief for the whole Task Force, where Danny would get the chance to tell Chin and Kono all the crazy stunts Steve has pulled in the week while they’ve been split up into their respective partnerships, normally to the point where Kono has tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks, and Steve is pulling that face where he really wants to pout but he’s trying desperately not to because he knows that would lead to even more mocking.

But seeing as this week has been surreal for all it’s boring normalcy, it’s just Steve and Danny currently lounging on Steve’s beach, sharing a towel and drinking beer that’s gone warm in the last of the sun by the time they stop making out long enough to drink it. Danny sighs, wiggling his toes in the sand as he props himself up on his elbows to watch the ocean lapping at the shore. He hears Steve take a breath, feels him exhale it on the back of his neck, before the words rumble out over his skin.

“Do I really look like a dork in my glasses?”

Danny twists around to look at him, wanting to laugh at the way Steve’s eyebrows are drawn together. It’s the face he pulls when Grace asks him something only an eight-year-old would ask, the kind that no amount of SEAL training can prepare you for.

“Yeah, babe, you really do. A hot dork, but a dork nonetheless.”

“A hot dork. They exist?”

Danny punches Steve in the arm, rolling his eyes as he rolls on top of Steve, bracing his hands either side of Steve’s head. He nods, leaning in to rub his nose against Steve’s. He can feel Steve’s hands on his ass, and really, he’s so predictable.

“So it would seem.”

**

Saturday mornings, on the weekends when Danny doesn’t have to get up to go and pick up Grace, are spent in bed, waking each other up slowly, nursing hangovers on the occasions when they drink just a few too many beers or when Kono decides that they should add tequila chasers. Danny’s steadily convincing Steve that he doesn’t need to leap up and out of bed as soon as his eyes open, and that Danny is _not_ going to join him on that early morning swim, or let Steve drive him up onto the cliffs to run at altitude for the hell of it.

Danny’s alone when he wakes up for the second time, hips aching pleasantly, making him smile at the memory of a few hours ago when he stretches and turns to reach out for Steve. He pushes up onto an elbow, yawning as he listens out for any noise or movement in the house, before flopping back down as he calls out.

“Babe? Bring me some coffee if you’re downstairs.”

There’s a pause and then footsteps on the stairs, floorboards creaking under Steve’s weight. Danny grins when he appears in the doorway, mug in one hand, crossword book in the other, dressed only in the boxers Danny was wearing yesterday that he knows for a fact got left on the living room floor last night. He’s got his glasses on and a pen tucked behind his ear.

“I didn’t know I’d started doing room service.”

“Come back to bed, dork. What are you doing wearing my underwear? They look ridiculous on you.”

“They look just as ridiculous on you too, you know.”

Danny snorts as he shifts over to his side of the bed, patting the space beside him with one hand while he folds his other arm behind his head. Steve crosses the room with three long strides, holding out the steaming mug before dropping the puzzle book onto his pillow. Danny sits up enough to take a sip before putting it to the side, watching Steve open the curtains behind the headboard, letting his eyes trace the path of the light falling onto Steve’s tanned skin. He keeps watching as Steve settles on the bed, opening the book in his lap and chewing on his pen as he looks down at the clues.

“When I said come back to bed, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Five minutes. I’m almost done with this one.”

“Want any help?”

Danny turns onto his side, running his free hand up the inside of Steve’s thigh next to him, placing a kiss to the edge of Steve’s hipbone above his waistband, conveniently positioned right by Danny’s face. Steve shakes his head when Danny looks up at him, eyes narrowed in concentration, magnified by the lenses in front of them. Danny pushes the hand on Steve’s leg higher, slipping under the hem of his boxers, fingertips grazing Steve’s skin, where his thigh meets his body. Steve doesn’t even twitch.

“Five minutes, I said.”

“You’re not even writing anything down.”

Danny moves his hand in further, finding Steve’s cock, warm and soft when he runs his fingers over it. He could imagine he feels a faint stickiness from the lube they used earlier but he knows that Steve will already have had a shower while Danny was asleep, not least because his hair is still stupidly fluffy.

“Are you really that starved of attention that you can’t let me finish my crossword before you start molesting me?”

“And if I said yes?”

Danny looks up at him, squinting a little at the sunlight silhouetting Steve’s face, trying not to smirk too widely when Steve sighs and closes his book, putting it on the nightstand and placing his pen on top. Danny removes his hand from Steve’s boxers and tugs him down the bed with a firm grip on Steve’s hips while Steve starts to take off his glasses.

“No, don’t.”

Steve’s eyebrow arches above the black frame, fingers just touching the hinge by his left eye. He lowers his hand slowly, running it through Danny’s hair instead as they arrange themselves, legs slotting together. Steve’s borrowed boxers really need to go.

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?”

“Shut up.”

“I think you should make me.”

“That is the best offer I’ve had this week, babe.”

Danny pulls his head down, kissing the smirk off him as he gets his hand back into Steve’s underwear, forcing them down with his wrist and forearm as he plays with Steve’s cock, stroking him loosely as the kiss gets deeper, hotter. Danny can feel the edge of Steve’s glasses pressing into his cheek but he doesn’t care. He wants them steamed up, smeared with sweat and maybe even Steve’s cum if he can manage it. He wants them skewed and hanging off one ear, haloed by Steve’s messed up sex-hair. The thought makes him stutter, exhaling roughly into Steve’s mouth before kissing him harder, gripping his cock tighter while Steve reaches down himself to get rid of his underwear.

Steve rolls onto his back once they’re gone, taking Danny with him and that’s fine with Danny. He slips his knees either side of Steve’s hips, leaning down over him, one hand splayed over his chest, the other still stroking Steve’s cock, rubbing the head of his own against Steve’s when he rocks forward. It’s a bit ridiculous, how fast they can get to this point, where Danny can only think in expletives and Steve can only grunt when Danny moves the hand on his chest to rub his thumb over Steve’s nipple, but Danny’s learning to just go with it – the rewards are more than worth it in the end.

Steve cocks his eyebrow again as he reaches out towards the nightstand, hand delving into the drawer that neither of them bothered to close earlier. Danny nods as he extracts a condom and sits back to watch Steve roll it on himself, licking his lips at the line that appears between Steve’s eyes as he concentrates, looking serious, as if he’s mentally giving his dick a stern talking to. Danny bites his lips together to stop from laughing – it didn’t go down too well last time – and shuffles forward instead, meeting Steve’s eyes when he looks up and smiling as they work together to get Steve lined up and pushing in.

It’s slick and smooth, Danny sinking down as Steve nudges his hips up by degrees. Normally there’d be fingers, maybe a tongue, before this point, but Danny’s more than ready for this, and besides, it’s only been a few hours since the last time. He might regret it later when he tries to walk down the stairs but for now he couldn’t care less; he’s got Steve right where he wants him, and it feels like they never stopped.

“Good, babe?”

Steve nods, running his hands up over Danny’s thighs to his hips, rubbing his thumbs over the cut of Danny’s hipbones. It’s still lazy enough that Steve’s fingers don’t dig in like they have done in the past, and when Danny rolls his hips, Steve matches his movements, the two of them rocking together slowly.

Danny watches Steve’s long eyelashes flutter behind his glasses when he lifts off almost all the way before taking Steve’s cock back inside him in one swift move, letting out a content groan as Steve fills him up again and again. He keeps his hands splayed out over Steve’s chest, dragging them down to his stomach every now and then, if only to feel Steve’s strong abdominal muscles moving under his skin, tightening and relaxing with every rock of his hips.

He reaches out for the headboard after a little while, bracing one arm there as he leans down to bring his mouth back to Steve’s, the kiss a little wetter than before, punctuated with the odd moan or grunt, especially when Steve moves a hand from Danny’s hip to take hold of his cock. Danny bucks into the circle of Steve’s fingers as he sucks Steve’s tongue into his mouth, pushing back onto his cock when Steve thrusts up harder in reply. Danny’s skin is starting to feel too tight for his body, his blood running hotter and hotter, his awareness focused only on those points where he and Steve are touching.

“Sit back. Let me see you.”

Steve murmurs into his mouth, and if Danny were thinking any more clearly he might’ve come back with ‘now that you can’ but he’s still only thinking about getting Steve’s glasses into disarray and yeah, sitting back, that’s a good idea. He lets Steve push him back upright, groaning louder when Steve’s dick goes deeper inside him again, putting constant pressure on his prostate. He bites his lip, tasting Steve’s kisses when he swallows, and covers Steve’s hand on his own erection, forcing him to grip tighter, to stroke faster.

Danny moans happily when Steve obliges, tipping his head back to gaze at the ceiling for a moment, closing his eyes to let the sensations swim through his head before he looks back at Steve. His mouth is slack and bitten-red, cheeks flushed almost to the same hue, and so fucking gorgeous that Danny could almost pinch himself to test this reality.

Their hands are almost a blur as they work together on his cock, pulling and twisting and squeezing in all the right ways, making it harder and harder for Danny to catch his breath. He pants and groans, so fucking close to coming, clenching tight around Steve’s dick to get him there as well.

“Come on, babe, come on.”

Danny’s not sure which one of them exactly he’s encouraging, but it seems to be working either way. His dick twitches once, twice, in their hands and then he’s coming, splattering Steve’s chest and chin as he rocks through it, fucking their combined grip.

“Oh, fuck, Steve, yes, yes.”

Steve – the fucker – actually grins, and keeps his hand moving over Danny’s dick, his tongue flicking out to lick at the cum on his chin as he thrusts up into Danny’s ass, becoming more erratic as he loses himself. Danny drags two fingers through the mess on Steve’s chest and pushes them past Steve’s lips, and that’s apparently all it takes for Steve to come with a grunt of Danny’s name, the hand still resting on Danny’s hip pulling him down onto Steve’s pulsing cock.

When Steve relaxes into the mattress again, Danny lets himself fall forward, catching himself with a hand on the pillow by Steve’s head before he head-butts him, ignoring the stickiness between them. He kisses Steve again, tasting himself, as he rolls off to the side, turning Steve with him, their legs still caught up in one another’s. He closes his eyes and rests his nose against Steve’s cheek, just listening to him breathe for a while, letting his heart rate come back down to something approaching normal.

He’s tempted to let himself drift back to sleep for a while when Steve’s voice breaks through the fog, deep and rumbling, as if he’s just woken up himself.

“Eight letters, pine not mahogany.”

“What?”

“Eight letters, pine not mahogany.”

Danny groans, poking blindly at whatever part of Steve is under his hand, connecting with what feels like a rib.

“We had a nice moment going on there, and you’re thinking about a damn crossword puzzle. What is it, anyway?”

He opens his eyes, looking at Steve’s face, shuffling his head on the pillow to give himself room to focus properly. Steve’s eyes are sparkling behind his smudged lenses, his mouth twitching up at one corner before he speaks.

“Softwood.”

Danny groans, pushing Steve away as he starts laughing, high-pitched and stupid, like he always gets after sex. Danny grabs the pillow from under his head and hits him with it, sitting up to get more power in his swings, ignoring Steve’s hollers of protest, even though they both know full well that Steve could defend himself if he really wanted to.

“Hey, hey, I thought you said you wouldn’t hit a guy wearing glasses!”

“Can it, Four Eyes.”


End file.
